Happy Valentine's Day, Dobe
by Monounoke
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Naruto never gets any presents, and-wait what's with the huge pile of valentines in the corner of his room and Sasuke in his-? Naruto gets a nice little V-Day gift from Sasuke. SasuxNaru. Yaoi. Rated M for a reason. RR please.


****

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"It's Valentine's day tomorrow," the blond boy said to the one with raven hair. "You're going to get tons of presents and chocolates from everyone again, just like you did last year. You must love this damn holiday." Naruto was always so jealous of Sasuke. Yeah, Naruto loved the raven, but he couldn't help but be jealous. Naruto never got anything, not on any holiday of the year would the blond boy get just one damned thing. He spent most of his time alone on the holidays where people gave gifts, just for that reason.

"I only throw all of those away. I'd only keep them if they were from one person," Sasuke said. Curiousity flooded Naruto's features, but if Sasuke saw it he didn't answer the question. "I assume you still think you're getting nothing tomorrow then?"

"EVERYONE knows I'm not going to get anything tomorrow." Of course, Sasuke knew something that Naruto didn't.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke disappeared. Naruto looked around in shock, but gave up after a while and went home.

*BEEP BEEP!*

"GAHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell out of bed, suddenly awakened by the alarm clock. "Damn thing..." He didn't notice the huge stack of cards, presents and candies by his bed yet. He especially didn't notice the raven haired boy standing beside it.

Sasuke noticed that all Naruto had on were boxers. Oddly convenient since all Sasuke had on was an undershirt and boxers. "Morning, dobe," Sasuke said, smirking at his blond friend who was still on the floor for kami knows what reason.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was shocked beyond all belief. "How'd you get in here?" He noticed what exactly Sasuke was wearing-or rather, wasn't wearing, and he also noticed the big stack of valentine's gifts beside him. "Is that some sort of joke? Some sort of way of rubbing it in my face that I never get anything?" Naruto was angered that Sasuke would do that. _His best friend."_

"Actually no dobe, it's all _for _you. Every year you complain about not getting anything, so I thought I'd get you this stuff. And..." he didn't say anything after that.

"What is it, teme?" Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not believing what he was about to do.

He took a step closer to Naruto. Then another. And another. Before he knew it, Naruto was standing directly in front of him. "I love you." Sasuke kissed his blond friend, taking him by surprise. When Naruto didn't do anything, he started to move away, only to be brought back, closer this time, by a hand shoving his head forward.

Next thing he knew, he had fallen on top of Naruto onto the blonds bed. They broke the kiss, looking at each other intensely. "I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto brought the raven's face back down to his. They kissed each other so passionately, neither noticed that all their clothes were scattered around the room by the time they broke the kiss again.

"Naruto...we're naked."

"Then let's do _it_. Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off, remember?" Sasuke smiled, yes _smiled_, at Naruto's suggestion.

"Don't complain to me if it hurts then." Sasuke brushed his lips across his dobe's neck. Naruto moaned slightly before Sasuke flipped the blond onto his stomach.

Sasuke slowly entered the Naruto, trying not to hurt him. The blond hissed in pain, and Sasuke stayed still, trying to let Naruto get used to the feeling. The blond nodded, allowing Sasuke to continue.

He started slowly, trying not to cause Naruto too much discomfort. Soon though, he couldn't contain himself, thrusting harder and faster. Naruto continued moaning each time Sasuke thrust into him.

"S-Sasuke...I'm going to.." Naruto began, heat rising inside him. Sasuke came inside Naruto, thrusting a few more times and rubbing Naruto's hard on to be nice and let the blond finish.

Both boys went limp when they came, and Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. The blond turned around, facing Sasuke. Naruto kissed him and they cuddled together, staying warm with each other.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked sleepily, a smile forming on his face at the blond's gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, a smile on his lips as he looked at his new lover.

"Happy Valentine's day, dobe." They smiled, wrapping their arms around each other, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Happy V-Day everyone! Please review, it's my first one shot and it's my first REAL scene like that.**

**And..even though I know he won't read this, I want to dedicate this to my Naruto, my dobe, my friend with hair that's so blond and wonderful it outshines the sun, my love with eyes so blue it almost brings me to tears every time I see them, the one person who I would do anything for just to see them happy, the one I love most of all and would never wish to see unhappy, hurt, or upset, the one I know I will never forget no matter what might happen to either of us. While I know you'll never feel the same way, I'm happy that you feel you can confide anything with me when you don't think the people you hang around with will be able to keep it a secret. You're my best friend and my life, and I've always been able to tell you anything. I hope one day I can be the (female) teme to your dobe, Sasuke to your Naruto, black eyes to your blue, and black hair to your blond. And no matter what, I promise I'll always be there for you, even if I move, I'll be there in spirit and heart. I love you, my wonderful 'Gaydrien.' Happy Valentine's day.**


End file.
